


[fanvid] Common (dance my way)

by amendurw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amendurw/pseuds/amendurw
Summary: CommonHenrySammy, dance my wayForget tomorrow, live todayDon't listen to a word they saySay what you wantWhat do you want?Just don't ask me to stay(Dean and Sam, season 1 to 5)It starts with a bang, so adjust your volume and fasten your seatbelts.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	[fanvid] Common (dance my way)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some people find this and enjoy it!
> 
> Music: Common Henry, by Amanda Jenssen

<https://youtu.be/yyH3Y0xzRtg>

I thought that autumn couldn't fool me  
That my heart would grow back eventually  
Then winter came and overruled me  
And dragged me down down, I'm going down  
I'm going down down, I'm going down

Common Henry, dance my way  
Forget tomorrow, live today  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Say what you want  
What do you want?  
Just don't ask me to stay

Springtime  
New year, new start  
All the birds flew back to give me CPR  
Summer sirens  
We know where you are  
You're going down down, you're going down  
I'm going down down, I'm going down

Common Henry, dance my way  
Forget tomorrow, live today  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Say what you want  
What do you want?  
Just don't ask me to stay

No one's gonna bring me down  
No one's gonna bring me down  
No one's gonna bring me

Common Henry, dance my way  
Forget tomorrow, live today  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Say what you want  
What do you want?  
Just don't ask me to -

Common Henry, dance my way  
Forget tomorrow, live today  
Don't listen to a word they say  
Say what you want  
What do you want?  
Just don't ask me to stay

Common Henry, dance my way  
Common Henry, dance my way  
Common Henry, dance my way  
I said common Henry, dance my way

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a vid-kick lately and thought maybe I should put up my own vids here. All two of them. That I made forever ago. Had actually forgotten myself that I made this one (you always remember your first, right - but this was my second;) Was fun to see if I could follow and remember my thoughts process making this - until I figured out the ending and BAM! - sort of managed to rebreak my own heart over the season 5 finale, here some 10 years later.
> 
> ... Now I saw that I apparently added a summary of the narrative in the description of the video. I think I thought it was funny at the time. If I could remember my password for that channel I would be tempted to remove it. Oh well. At least something should make you cringe when you look at it 10 years later.
> 
> Anyway it was fun making vids, I'm actually so proud! I mean I had no idea what I was doing and everything took forever, but man the feeling when I got everything to hit the beat just right... 
> 
> Looking at this reminds me that I had an awesome idea for a Teen Wolf vid to "Do It Again" by Robyn. Pairing: Stiles/Adrenaline  
> It would be so fun! Except just thinking of all the work that would entail makes my brain hurt...


End file.
